


Roads Of Sacarfices

by wonderlustmisfit33



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Pre-Dark Souls III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlustmisfit33/pseuds/wonderlustmisfit33
Summary: Irina isn't happy about the her body guard's undermining commentary. She goes out of her way to give him a piece of her mind til something happens between them they both weren't seeing coming.
Relationships: Angst - Relationship, LovexHate, One shot - Relationship, Semi Lore, complicated, short - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Roads Of Sacarfices

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a semi simp for their dynamic so I do hope this fanfic will be a bit enjoyable. Didn't want to over do or under do it to much.

A loud thud followed by further quarreling echos threw out The Undead Settlement.

“ If I’m such a nuisance. Then leave me behind you HEARTLESS!! SORRY KNIGHT!!” the irritation radiated in the Nun’s tone as her not so happy companion had to *once more* fend off another threat coming towards them. Another one of those Unkindeled Dark Souls with those Saws in there hands come running at Irina the moment she began to protest being unaware of the never ending threat they were surrounded in threw out the undead landscape. Eygon does what he can to make it a fast fight.

“ENOUGH!!” he bellows as he strikes his last hit with all his might from his trusty hammer. He had been biting his own tongue for half the trip when they made the mistake of taking a wrong rout to end up where they’re are at now.

“Ever since we headed off to the Fire Link Shrine all you’ve been doing is whine. If I knew someone else who--!! Gah really?! Now where do you think your heading off too?! Your too close to the ledge you foolish girl!!”

Every time his own back is turn he sees how badly she wants to get away from him. It wouldn’t be such a bad idea to let her have some space to herself if she COULD ONLY See!

All her life she felt that the Gods had placed a cruel fate upon her kinder spirit. She always felt like she’s constantly standing in her own sisters shadow. They hated looking after her the day she lost her eye sight it had became a nightmare. She started out pretty normal having a good bill of health. She has only brief memories of the very last time she even saw her own mother smile at her.

Her mother wasn’t the same after what happened .....

A fire broke out once at the Cathedral she stayed in among the other Nuns and Head Sister of the Carim site. No one knew how the fire started all they could do is take what they could get and get out of there. One of the Nun’s got trapped in one of the rooms as the fire came towards the room. Parts of the ceiling came crashing down pinning the young woman beneath as she cried out of help. Coughing from the unforgiving smoke being inhaled in a frantic plea. The other Nuns were too scared to back there to help her. Irina felt compelled to go save they tried to stop her from going back for their falling Sister. She did everything she could to not inhale the smoke as the fire became hotter.

By the time she arrived at the door to the room was already caught on fire as she took a part of a large candle holder and used it to ram open the door despite it being quite heavy for her ram. She manages to break it open she feverishly tries to remove the broken pieces of the ceiling that came collapsing down on the dazed Nun. After helping them back onto their feet they tried to get back to the others as fast as they could.

The sight of the blaze causes them to run around in a disarray. Unable to get back to them in a B line. At one point they lost their way and had to take a detour when their original route already got blocked off. The Nun tripped on something and sprang her ankle. Irina tries to have her lean her frame into her as she lead the way. Without warning an explosion sounded off followed by thunderous crackle in every direction. Ashes scatter flying all around them as they came their way. Ashes end up getting into her eyes as she screams in pain. Her eyes bleed a bit having to grit threw the pain trying to be guided by the sound of the other Nun’s voice.

Sometimes at night she still sheds a few tears over whether or not her own sight was more important over another soul’s life?

Even though he found her to be a burden. He had heard about how she lost her sight not so long ago. Feeling a brief moment of pettiness he knew there was no use in feeling too bad for her circumstances.

Most people would had chosen to let another one lose their lives just to save theirs in a heart beat. He had to collect himself for a moment before he gotten too soft. He takes a long breath before drawing out another warning.

“If you fall into that ravine don’t expect me to come down there. It’s full of Hollows! Do you expect to stand a chance - !! What do you think you’re going to do with that ??”

He takes his shield to block at Irina whose coming back at him with a discarded battle axe trying to strike at him where she could hear his mockery.

“Heh Don’t take it out on me! It’s my boss you should be mad at! I’m just following orders! No one else is going to put in the time nor energy to get you anywhe--!!” she manages to get him in the shin as he hisses out in pain. He places his hands over the cut as it bleeds out a bit.

“Uggh! Damn it!” he felt her coming up from behind and shoves him over to one side. Glaring back at her for pushing her luck when a knight is forced into servitude to a please their Brotherhood.

“ I can’t stand you or your sarcasm. Your so cruel!!” she takes a stick to strike him in the face while he’s distracted. He’ll admit that he has been milking his opinions about a lot of things for a while but this isn’t necessary?

Guess all Nuns don’t have to be all that Peace Loving don’t they?

He might have a harsh tongue but he wasn’t no dunce who’d dare take his helmet off on a whim. He always had to be battle ready no matter what. His helmet makes another clank when she has had enough tossing the stick a side she begins leaving her body guard behind heading into the Tower where the Young Giant resided in. Eygon tries to go after her but his leg is acting up causing a nasty stinging sensation leaving him with no choice but to try to hobble after his careless maiden.

Irina kept dismissing his warnings as she suddenly found herself on the Lift as it takes her to the top of the Tower

“ As the new head Nun of the Healing Cathedral of Carin. I hear by dismiss you of your Knightly duties of serving - Waahhh-Aaaahhhhhhh!!! ” She is caught off guard as she feels the ground beneath her clinking and holds onto the sides of the Lift to keep herself falling off in it.

“ Great! ” he mumbles aloud to himself having to get to the Lift too late as he watches it go up. Letting out a displeasing guff.

“ STAY ON THERE AND GET BACK DOWN HERE AT ONCE!! THAT’S AN ORDER !!”

She tries to figure out how she can get it to start going back down again once she does. It begins to start going back down however to her dismay Irina realizes too that she’s close to the edge as she falls off it suddenly and somehow lands on a platform as she hears it descending back down to Eygon who has no idea what just happened? Seeing the Lift is empty.

“ IRINA WHERE ARE YOU?? ”

She feels a bit fatigued from the drop thankfully she isn’t hurt but feels like the wind has gotten knocked out of her falling at good 5 feet she’d have to say. She does her best to carefully guide herself to the window facing out over a square in the settlement as a lone knight is lost in thought looking towards a furious beast. A Fire Demon is making it’s rounds setting everything a blaze as she suddenly bumps into him.

“Oh sorry! Is someone there? I hope I didn’t walk into anything unannounced.”

Siegward looks back to her in astonishment and confusion.

“Oh my you poor child! How did you managed to get up here? You could of gotten yourself badly hurt!”

“ IIIIRRRRIIINNNNNAAAAAAA!!! ” Egyon calls out in concern but it sounds more like anger as he frantically searches around for her at the top of the Tower. Not seeing the disobedient Nun anywhere. And not wanting to assume the absolute worst that she fell off the ledges of the tower and is now dead somewhere down below.

The Young Giant hears the Knight calling out for her as he goes towards the inside of the room. Calling out to him from outside of it

“Who are you?”

he immediately attacks the friendly being on sight demanding answers.

“What have you done to her!? Where’s the girl !!” the Young Giant begins to get upset when he was only trying to help.

“ I Don’t Know What Your Talking About!!” He attacks them with a giant spear it sails towards the agitated knight having to poorly roll out of the way. Having to quickly get behind some pillars.

“ Feh. I don’t have time for this! You clearly didn’t see her at all! ” He does his best to get away from the Young Giant as he tries to figure out where she might be

“ IIIIRRRRRIIIINNNNNAAAA !!!” She looks back to where she could hear Eygon’s voice but refuses to reply back. Followed by another Spear striking for him as it sounded off causing a rumble. Siegward takes note of this feeling that the reason for her running into him was to get away from someone whose looking for her.

“ Hhhhmmm. Normally I wouldn’t dare stick my nose into other’s affairs. But it seems to me that you seem troubled by that man well no matter. I know of a place where you’ll be safe. You have my word as a Catarina Knight. I will dare not turn down anyone whose in need!! “ he assures her as she welcomes his gesture of holding out his hand. When he got down on one knee to take her hand into his placing his fore head

Getting back onto the Lift Eygon sees the plat form Irina had fallen off onto when he heard her surprised yelps. He jumps down towards the plat form landing on it with no problem trying to be careful he takes his time walking out to see the same square the Fire Demon was still alive in moments earlier. In a blink of an eye sees two people making their around a corner to go up stairs into a near by building it’s Irina walking with some one he didn’t recognize.

“ When are you going to stop getting abducted by random Knights?! “ he sighs as he had to find a safe way down trying not to put too much weight on his injured leg. He manages to catch up to them only to get attacked by Spider Cages and Undead Hounds.

Siegward could be seen fighting off the ( bee keepers) as they laugh meniousingly and using their Dark Magic Spells at him while Irina tries to keep into the background trying not to get hurt,

“ I’M HERE. YOU NONSENSICAL FRAIL MAIDEN !! FOLLOW MY VOICE AND COME BACK TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!! “

She heart jumps a beat feeling conflicted about wanting to go see how her disgruntled body guard is holding out yet at the same time. She’s still sore about how he’s been treating her for a while. The honorable onion knight decides it take it on himself to take her away before the enraged Carim knight could possibly come any closer.

“ NEVER !!” is her reply as he gets really upset doing what he can to not lose sight of them as they headed up into an open building with a stair case going back towards the top of the Tower. Eygon get’s whacked around for a bit trying to fight while feeling horrible. He can barely hang in there they kept collbering him. Trying to gain some distance he hobbles up a flight of stairs not realizing what’s at the top.

Grunting he threatens them with a warning “WHEN I CATCH UP TO YOU. I’LL MAKE DAMN SURE NO ONE CAN EVER FIND-YO- GGGAAAHHHHH !!” One of the Cathedral Evangelist manages to swat him with her mace as he sails right off of the second floor window as he crashes hard onto to the ground. ( this actually happened to me during one of my ng)

“ Eygon !!!” Irina calls out hearing what happened. She might be blind but she knew he had to be in a lot of pain to descending like he did. The sounds of cage spiders and undead hounds screeches in his general direction as he does his best to snap out of his disorientation to get up and fight for his survival.

“ Don’t concern yourself with that dreadful knight. I can tell why you would want to get away from such a disloyal man.” Sig muses they get greeted by the young giant as he tells him what happened noticing the blushful nun. After they gotten away safetly.

“ Who she? She’s very pretty ~” Irina gladly accepts the compliment

“ A damsel in distress. I believe you met the same Knight who just came by here.” Siegward hears a grunt of agreement upon the Young Giant’s response.

“ I Don’t Like Him!” is his reply.

“ Do tell me exactly where your headed off to? I’ll be more than happy to take you there myself.” the proud onion assures Irina as she gladly tells him.

“ The Fire Link Shrine. I am distant to become a Fire Keeper.”

“ Ah. I see no wonder you were with that other one. You two don’t quite see eye-to-eye from what I notice. Errhh sorry do forgive a noble man for blurring things out when their aware of your.. uh.. Special Circumstances.” Siegward becomes awkward when he had forgotten for a moment about what he has discovered about the traveling Nun.

” *sigh* It’s alright I’ve gotten use to it by now. I know you mean well. “ She does her best to try not to be upset when she’s reminded of her limitations once more. Everyone has been doing their best not to make her feel so left out when they notice her having to improvise for what she lacked in one area.

“ No. I said something that offended you. I should be more curtious if I’m going to be helping you out to your destination. “

“ What you mean?” The Young Giant muses confused by the figure of speech he heard the onion knight only used moments ago.

“ May I said it or would you like me to tell him my dear?” He looks over to Irina hoping it would be alright to speak of her delima. She goes to turn around trying to figure out how she can speak to the Young Giant as best as she can despite not knowing where exactly she needed to be facing them.

“ You’re friend here has noticed that I can’t see. I am legally blind. Still trying to be hopeful of being somewhat of a use at the Shrine.”

“ Oh...that is...sad...” she hears the pity sounding off in the Young Giants voice.

Irina does her best to make the conversation more up beat “ Well if you two aren’t ashamed of what you are than neither should I.” Siegward makes a toasts to her. Hearing the Young Giant Applause's approval.

The threat seems endless as they kept coming after him. Wounded more to the point of passing out. He does what he can to not let them kill him.

*“ OUT OF MY WAY!!!”* Eygon slashes his hammer around trying to distance himself not having a chance to really react to whats going on behind him when again a A loud thud followed by further quarreling echos threw out The Undead Settlement.

“I’M DONE WITH YOU! SORRY UNDEAD BASTARDS!!” he roars out attacking as hard as he can to get past them all. They won't let him pass having to take twice as long to catch up to them. He eventually gets away. 

Unfortunately Siegward tries to take Irina to The Fire Link Shrine they end up taking a turn heading straight down to The Crucifixion Woods instead. Crabs and undead enemies could be seen in every direction.

“ Hhhmmmm..... Hmmm... Oh my. I’m afraid I had somehow gotten us turned around.” The brave onion felt very conflicted on how he ended up there.

Irina is constantly getting herself either stuck or her dress keeps getting snagged on something. A baby crab keeps scuttling around after them wanting to get a little closer as it keeps grabbing for her dress. Annoyed she demands to have it release her managing to hit it and grab for it as she tosses it away. The mama is pissed off when she does this.

Angrily coming over toward them as Siegward had to fight it off. She thrashes her pincers wildly then projects out water towards the nimble onion knight. He heroically laughs as he does what he can to fend it off.

“ Don’t worry my dear! It will be over in a- WWWAAHHHHH!! “ He gets himself side-tracked now sailing away from the blast while Irina does what she can to keep herself out of reach from the bothered Giant Crab. The sounds of other undead men sound off all around doing whatever she can to stay brave by what fearful things that keep sounding off.

She doesn’t get too far when foot steps could be heard coming for her. Fearing for her life she touches around the environment to find herself something to defend herself with. Grabbing for a tree limb she swings it at the sounds.

\- “GET BACK!!”

\- “GO AWAY!!”

\- “SIEGWARD HELP!!”

Sadly her cries also attracted the attention of those dead men a couple of them with their battering tree trunks began dragging themselves over to her. The Mama Crab is sill coming after her seeing Irina take cover around tress. And having to dodge or roll out of the way when she felt safe enough to move in a particular direction.

Siegward has sever dizzy spells feeling too disoriented to come to her aid. He tries to fight it off unable to scramble himself up.

\- “IRINA!! FOLLOW MY VOICE TOO ME!!”

\- “I’M STUCK!!” He begs seeing her a good 18 feet away noticing the undead men getting ready to attack.

\- “ WATCH-OUT!!”

-” BEHIND YOU!!”

They grab for her as she screams trying to get out of their grip. One of them acts like it wants to bite her face off. Someone is running at them as they ram themselves into them. She ends up knee deep in the water coughing as she could hear them fighting someone off.

“ Stay were you’re at and don’t move!” Eygon came to her rescue despite still feeling not so great.

“ Save yourself! I’m worthless too you!!” she pouts where she’s at

\- “ Heh! Is that how your going to Thank me? What happened to the Onion Knight whose in charge of your little Misadventure wondered off too? He decided to abandon you after a while? Hah hah!!” acting full of himself he does what he can to fight them off.

“ He’s still here. He just got swatted around.” She saids trying to stand up for Siegward. Eygon doesn’t pay any attention to anything she’s saying until he gets pushed heading right into Irina by the Giant Crab. He ends up right ontop of her as his helmet falls in front of them and finds himself kissing her. He flinches in sheer disgust trying to explain himself for getting so caught off guard.

“It’s not what you think you Foolish Girl!! Your Imagining Things!!” ” He mentions hollowly getting off of her as he goes back to fighting the Giant Crab cringing at what has happened. Siegward sees Eygon fighting without his Helmet on. He’s easy on the eyes even beneath the grotesque gargoyle fashioned armor he’s still intimidating.

The Knights of Carin couldn’t allow themselves to be simply pushed over by Rival Kingdoms.

Eygon gets a good 12 ft away before coming for The Giant Crab by jumping into the air. As he smacks down on it from above dealing a decent amount of damage. The Giant Crab falls dead right afterwards when Eygon lands near it turning towards the threat. Holding onto his Hammer for support.

“THAT OUTTA TEACH YOU!! DAMN VERMIN!!” He barks up in laughter pleased with himself. When his little stunt has finished he grits his teeth in pain. Holding onto the sides where he gotten attacked by the undead men of the swamp. He lumbers to retrieve his helmet unable to move much after that

“Fellow Knight! Help me!” Eygon Calls out trying not to sound desperate. He watches the amazed Onion Knight come over to take a good look at him.

“ They got me pretty bad.” Siegward examines the injuries as Irina comes over to them feeling concerned for her fallen Knight. Yeah Eygon was a monster to be around but he always came through for her well-being. She gently touches his shoulder knowing he doesn’t like to be embraced by anyone.

“ How is he Siegward?”

“ Not good my dear. Not good at all. He’s been taking alot more damage than he should be dealing with. Because of where we’re at we’re stuck til he can recover somewhat.” He sighs trying to figure out where they could be safe to camp out at. There isn’t much for safe havens to be seen. The least they could do is camp near The Farron Keep

Siegward had to be the diversion to the fellow enemies of this swamp. Making them chase him down the ladder or at the very least jump down to their deaths. Wanting to give them a bit of space he sets out to do a little exploring in the toxic swamp.

Irina keeps her distance from Eygon he does his best to keep the bleeding from worsening. He’s seated keeping an old rag over his wounds hissing at the pains squinting. He doesn’t really care too much if she couldn’t see him without his helmet on.

Irina waits for Eygon to fall asleep so she can sneak off. Hearing her chance she gingerly does her best not to disturb him she navigates her way around the ruins which leads out to a stairwell that leads to a cell way.

She goes to feel if the door could be accessed and no sooner then she does try to entered. Irina is stopped by a not so happy Knight standing right behind her glaring.

“ Again?! I’m getting really sick of your shenanigans. It was your bright idea that you felt so compelled to be a Fire not the Church’s Council!”

Eygon banters holding onto her shoulder while closing the cell door back up. Taking out a strange flask he opens it up putting it to her lips. Expecting her to drink from it’s continence.

“Here I wanted to wait til we were alone. Before you start acting like I want to go out of my way to poison you. It’s from a Special Herbalist that told me that this elixir can give you temporary eye slight. It will last only for a day. I want you to actually See for yourself why you can’t just wonder around aimlessly without a care.”

She isn’t so sure if she should believe him. Feeling for the flask Irina pushes it away before Eygon can try to give it to her.

\- “ No thank you!’‘

Before she can get away he keeps her still not letting up.

“ Do trust me on this. I know I haven’t been that nice for a while. However it would give me great pleasure for you to try it out. You’ll still have your wits.” he tries to ask gentlemanly even going so far as to stroke her aloof hand. Feeling how tense it is despite his efforts. Taking it away she shakes it in a fit of anger.

“ I can’t trust you Eygon! You’ve said some really tasteless things over me.” Somehow she could tell where he’s standing as she gives him a really hard shove almost spilling out the flask’s contents. Falling to his sore side he manages to save it holding over his head high while he screams out in pain moaning hitting a tender spot.

“ UGH. LITTLE WENCH!!” Eygon roars out painfully trying to hoist himself back up only to get chewed out by a pointing finger aimed at him. Feeling at his worst.

“ Ha I knew you were trying to play me for a fool! If you weren’t such a loner I would of believed your little offer.” Irina insists nagging in retaliation

“ Well if you weren’t so quick to get yourself into the hands of the wrong Unkindled. I wouldn’t be wasting my time being right about them!” He snarks back in return. Everyone always saw them bicker like a couple regardless of not being too found of each other he was not in the mood and his body is hurting more by the second.

She angrily stomps over

“ You know what?! I’ll be gladly to die at this rate!!” With that Irina angrily snatches up the flask from Eygon who seemed surprised she even wanted it still.

“ It better kill me a painfully quick death!!” She yammers bitterly close to wanting to cry but does her best to let the idea of death take over her any minute now. She always felt that if she just died instead of her fallen Sister they would be fine. Her mother wouldn’t feel so bleak over having to make sure she’s taken care of. Provided for. Everyone isn’t going to miss her if something really did happen.

Irina hasn’t been in a good place in such a long time. Having to mask how she really felt about life. Forcing the flask into her quivering mouth she takes a huge gulp of the elixir and waits to see what will become of her? Tears roll down her face.

Eygon just doesn’t say anything noticing how upset she seems to be. There is a huge awkward form of silence she doesn’t say anything for nearly five minutes then begins to feel funny.

She hisses out in pain and squints her eyes as they tear up. For the first time in forever she could feel how light sensitive her vision is. Everything is bombarding her surroundings. Her vision began to pick up images that are blurry and out of focus. Feeling dizzy from the phenomenon Irina holds onto the wall for the support til everything settles down.

Her eyes keep focusing til images could be seen clearly. She looks down at her hands after not seeing them in so long then over to Eygon.

“ It didn’t kill me why?” she felt confused yet certain he hated her that much to do away with her,

“ Because I don’t feel that you need to spend every waking minute of your life hating yourself. Just because you survived a tragic event. I had to bare threw mine when I didn’t die while going threw it also. I had to watch my own sister die in front of me. These things can’t simply be explained nothing is ever simple.”

He explains while she continues to take a long good look at him. She was expecting to lay her sights on a hideous monster yet she sees another undead kindled soul.

Even without being able to see him. His character normally speaks for itself.

“Where’s Sir Siegward?” she muses beginning to look around with her sight restored. Now knowing why Eygon had every right to be upset from her carelessness.

\- “ Like I already said earlier. He went to go see if there was some kind of other way out of the swamp. It’s too risky for you too venture in the other areas. I won’t be able to protect if my back is turned for too long.” he warns

Irina notices how he’s holding onto her hand when he mentions this. Squeezing her palm gently out of petty

“Your actually concern for my well-being. I misjudged it for causing you strife.” she mutters feeling a bit of guilt for the way she’s been acting out for a while.

“ There’s no need for wasting your breath apologizing. I’m use to this kind of treatment. I’m not a very well liked man.” Egyon groans he had to become the person he is because of his upbringing. He couldn’t get out of his knightly duties like his father and grand fathers before him. Each male member had to serve without honor his family would be brought nothing but disgrace.

“ You got to have the childhood I was robbed of.” Irina couldn’t stop beating herself up as she wraps her arms around him. Holding onto him tightly he accepts the gesture.

“Sir Eygon... I had no idea...” she tears up again. He sighs taking a hand to caress the side of her cheek gently stroking it.

“ We can’t stay like this for too long. There might be some enemies coming this way pretty soon.” he mentions they can hear some commotion in parts of the swamp

Irina thinks back to how he ended up on top of her.

“How did you end up being right ontop of me?” flustered he turns away greeting his teeth clenching a fist.

gritting his teeth he illustrates it“ some stupid crab knocked me into you. that’s how it happened.” he doesn’t dare look back in her direction sweating from his brow.

She smiles rubbing the back of his head. Agitated he gasp at the sudden act in a booming voice.

“ Stop!” he orders as she flinches at his tone. recoiling back her embrace

“ What is it?” she worries not having any idea over what she could of done wrong.

“ I’m not for you!! I’m too much like my Father!! It will carry rumors about us if we...develop any deeper feelings. My reputation will be at stake so will yours. It can’t happen this way....- I’m sorry.” he bows his head in shame.

They didn’t had a choice. She knew the Church wouldn’t allow this kind of Taboo to be mentioned within their walls. Knights where forbidden to be in love with those they must serve and protect at all times.

“Frankly Eygon that’s half the reason why I wanted to become a Fire Keeper. We won’t face judgement since our love would be- ”

\- “ I don’t love you the way you want me too in return!!” he butted in feeling a lot of anxiety from their interaction. His thoughts race everywhere while his body becomes hyper tense.

\- “ My vows with the Knights can’t be undone.” he groans wanting to end the discussion. He keeps his eyes averted from her’s not sure of anything.

“ I will serve you but a lover- I can’t be!” her heart breaks hearing that. Shaking her head at the oath. She marches over to a clay pot laying in a dirty heap of ruin liter Eygon takes note of this as he quickly hurries over to to stop her from self-harming in the act.

Irina struggles to get out of his grip when he manages to stop her from taking the sharp jagged edges of the clay pot to become placed against her pained neck.

“*sighs* What is it now?” Eygon is tired of these games. He did wanted her to be happy but not act out like her world is just only going to continue falling apart when something changes. When something isn’t simply meant too be.

“They’ll shun you for your feverish dreams. I’ll be trialed and probably executed for -” he gets caught off guard when she shoves him roughly into the wall behind him. It knocks the wind out of him. Taking his wrist she raises them high above his head. Placing a deeply compassionate kiss onto his lips. He lets out a hmm feeling quzziled that she even at any courage to attempt this onto him.

Eygon doesn’t stop her from kissing him. He simply accepts it no longer feeling too injured to care about how his body is still fighting to heal.

“ You love me but why?... Most women gave up on me for being too hard.” he mentions feeling a bit off guard again. He never could understand Women for the very life of him. His parents had their moments between them and neither of them could help make things a little less complicated in regards

\- “ Because you’re too hard on yourself.” is her response smiling at him adoringly trying to cut the tension between them. Somehow she manages to pull out a Etus Flask for such an occasion from her around her waist that had been tied there.

“Here you need this more than I do.” she hands him the Etusu Flask as he takes it from her wasting no time to drink it. Feeling like his old self again he wraps his arms around her waist and without warning decided to kiss her in return. Irina gets excited lifting a leg up she wraps it around his waist. He explores her body.

“My Sisters always tried to set me up with the other fellow Men of our Church. None of them spark any passions. “ Eygon doesn’t ask about these Men. He recalled those times before he lost his Sister she wanted him to be set up with the most beautiful women in town. He tried to explain that he isn’t looking or they were gold diggers. A pretty face doesn’t mean that she is loyal to anyone.

He removes her leg from around his waist. Making Irina confused she suddenly finds herself being picked up as he hoists her body being carried inside the building. Setting her down gently he gets right back ontop of her removing his upper armor. Placing it to the side.

He bares a lot of battle scars. Tracing the lines she notices where they connect. He keeps a firm grip on her shoulders as he deeply kisses her she wraps her arms around his neck. Running her fingers all along his shoulder blades. He could feel himself harden still feeling a bit unsure about his actions and does his best to ignore them.

“ Please take me slowly. I haven’t been with too many Men.” Irina request he bides her instructions.

It felt so wrong yet at the same time it felt so right. All the women in his village were notorious for being harlots. Finding any women out there that wouldn’t mind waiting around when ‘ He felt ready!’ hasn’t always came easy. Since they didn’t like the idea of just waiting around for anybody that seemed good enough to take home as a Husband and a devoted father to bare children with.

Irina seemed to haven’t had a lot of chances when it came to dating anyone outside of her SisterHood.

He had been the first real man she even had formed any connections too since becoming a Nun. She watches him since she has little next to zero experiences he does his best to make her feel good. He begins taken his his figures playing with her pretty as she gasps surprised at the sensation she’s never felt before. She did had experimented with the art of masturbation but she didn’t think it would take her body by the way Eygon could make her feel this good.

She does her best to stay still as he continues to explore her body. Caring not if any one hears them at this point. Eygon enjoys the way her skin taste. As well as her pretty despite his mixed feelings for finally wanting to have his way with her while still between her legs in the position that's she currently in.

Doing her best not to moan out so much she clenches her fist. Taking her hand to nip on her hand.

“Why are you ashamed by the way you sound? It’s nothing terrible you don’t like a Hollow in heat. Heh” He tries to encourage to relax a little more so he can continue on his exploration. Taking a few fingers he places them into her backside to be taken into gently going back and forth. While he performs both acts upon her at once with ease. She's feelings things she could hardly describe. Her bodyguard was quite skilled in both combat and through his way around with his tongue. Knowing which spots were the best to take her in the right places.

Irina so caught up in her own world. She couldn't think straight she wanted to return the favor but wouldn't know how. Meanwhile Siegward is busy slashing away at any undead threats that heard them making out.

“Well they’ve seen to have made up their differences. I do hope they won’t be long......”


End file.
